In order to provide cost-effective video-on-demand (VoD) streaming services scalable to a large number of users, a content provider often deploys distributed servers placed close to user pools of a network. These servers cooperatively replicate and retrieve movies to reduce network load and scale up streaming and storage capacity of the network. However, such convential VoD streaming technologies do not adequeately address system deployment costs associated with server bandwidth, server storage, and network traffic among servers.
The above-described deficiencies of today's multimedia storage and retrieval environments and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive, representative, or always applicable. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.